Outlast: Revelation
by Denali Prime
Summary: Miles' brother, Nicholas Uphsur, is one of the militants sent to the asylum by Wernicke. As the Walrider slaughters them, Nicholas hides and survives to tell the tale. With his younger brother's camera and notes in his disposal, he learns the truth about Mount Massive and Project Walrider.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**How's it going, guys? This is my first Outlast fanfic. I saw the lack of Outlast fanfictions and I thought, "Why are there only 17 stories here?" So, enjoy and tell me what you think so far so I can continue.**

**Characters: All the original Outlast characters, plus my OC, Nicholas Upshur.**

**Warnings/Disclaimers: Basically, all the same warnings that were in the game. I don't own Outlast, just my OC.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Wernicke and five militants sat waiting behind one of the doors of the basement lab. Only Wernicke was aware of what they were waiting for. The militants, including Nicholas Upshur, were sent down with a limited amount of information. It was a simple KOS (kill on sight) mission: get to the basement lab, talk to Wernicke, shoot down his target.

When Nicholas and his team spoke to Wernicke, he gave them a vague description of what he looked like. Though, being that their target and the dying doctor were the only ones that they had seen alive on the way there, they thought that the description was enough. Now, they were waiting for him to come out so that they could do their job and leave the damned asylum as fast as possible.

At last, the doors opened, revealing the target. Nicholas gasped in shock when saw that it was his younger brother, Miles. The young reporter looked as if he had been through a shit storm and barely survived. His nose was bloody, as were his hands. The missing fingers sent a chill down Nicholas' spine while he wondered what had happened to them. As he stumbled out, his eyes glazed a little bit before flashing black as an ominous moan was heard from him. Miles put his hands in the air in surrender.

Frozen in his stupor, Nicholas was unable to stop his teammate from opening fire before they could ask why Miles was to be killed on sight. The sound of the gunshot broke his thoughts as he looked to the shooter. The other three militants then opened fire sending several gunshots into his brother's upper half, killing him instantly. The barrels of their guns smoked as the sound of the gunshots made his ears ring with the tragic realization. He and his team were sent to kill his brother, his own younger brother. Had he been the one to viciously kill the other Murkoff staff and militants? Or was Wernicke's only reasoning for killing him to keep the secret of Murkoff in.

Nicholas' look of shock turned into one of anger as he glared at his brother's murderers, including Wernicke.

"What the fuck?" he hissed. "That was my brother! What could he have possibly done to-"

He was cut off when the doctor gasped in horror, staring at his baby brother's body. "Gott in Himmel. He became the host."

* * *

**Nicholas' POV**

The glare on my face intensified as I turned to see what Wernicke was looking to. A black mist came out of Miles' body, making the eerie moan I heard earlier. The figure that emerged from the mist looked gruesome but almost… human-like. It was hard to describe, just like the ringing I now heard. It pulsed in my brain and throughout the rest of my body painfully, along with static in my vision, causing me to clutch at my head, almost dropping my trusted gun.

"Gott in Himmel," the doctor breathed. "He became the host."

What the fuck was he talking about? After he finished speaking, the figure from the mist howled and attacked at the speed of sound. My team screamed in agony as I slowly backed away, not wanting to have that same fate. I watched as it ripped them into shreds, spewing blood and guts on the already bloodied walls, snapping bone and cutting off pain filled screams. It stopped in front of Wernicke when my four teammates were dead and appeared to glare at him. Then, he grabbed Wernicke by the throat, cutting off his already limited air supply. I watched as it lifted him out of the wheelchair and hurled him in my direction. Wernicke groaned weakly and didn't try to get up. He knew that there was no escape for him. I knelt by a stack of barrels and peaked to see it murder the doctor as it had murdered my team and probably most of the other militants in the asylum that we found dead.

Biting back a whimper, I slid back until my back hit the wall, still hiding behind the barrels. It was apparent that it was the reason for the other deaths in the asylum, or at least the ones that had their bodies torn from the inside out, blood and guts spewing everywhere as bones were cracked and screams were abruptly cut off. With the amount of power that this entity had, no one stood a chance against it. That filled me with the horror that I had not felt since joining the Marines about ten years ago. I switched to do this?

With a lump in my throat, I slowly sat up from behind the barrels to see that the presence was gone. The strong scent of blood filled my nose, reminding me of the penny that Miles had swallowed when he was five.

Miles.

Oh, Miles, I'm so sorry… Fuck, had I known, I would have called it off, regardless of my status… When I scanned my surroundings again, I stood up completely and walked back in the direction of my dead brother, pausing at the sickening sight and smell of blood and intestines and other body parts that were too mangled to name, clutching my stomach. The least abuse body was Miles', which I was thankful for. I could at least bring his body back to Mom and Dad so that they could give him a proper funeral, so that his body and soul wouldn't remained trapped in this hell. As I neared him, I took in the damages to his body more closely. Aside from the bullet holes, the injuries were extensive and looked like they had been there before he was killed. Blood had dried on his hands and a single finger was missing from both: his index finger on his right hand and his ring finger on his left. The odor he emitted was a mixture of copper and… sewage. Christ, Miles. What the hell were you doing in here?

Our parents and I were wondering why he wouldn't answer the phone and I found out on the way here. About a mile before actually getting to the gates of the asylum, the signal for all phones and radios cut off abruptly, almost like the signal jammers the military used.

As I continued observing my deceased brother's body, I noticed that in his pocket was a small notebook. I gently pulled it out, careful not to disturb the body and flipped through, looking at Miles' small handwriting. The things he wrote were odd and slightly disturbing, mentioning a crazy doctor, a "doughy old man with a face like an alcoholic kiddy fiddler in a homemade priest outfit", and a "deformed giant that looks like somebody tried to fuck-start his head with a cheese grater". I smiled sadly and shook my head. Miles always had a dark sense of humour. In his right hand was his trusted camera, the one that he never let anyone touch. I decided to look at what was on it once I got out of the asylum.

The last note caught my attention. It read "Billy is dead, the Walrider, the Swarm, whatever it is, unmade with him. Whether I escape or die here, I am free."

Walrider? That name sounded so familiar… as if I'd seen it somewhere in-

Oh.

Project Walrider… Even I had very little information on it. And the people who did have a lot information on it… I think their parts were splattered across the asylum's walls. In his note, Miles spoke of Walrider as if it was a person or entity. I flipped back to another page in the small notebook. "The sound in the machine; like the sound I heard when the Walrider appeared. I blink and I see static." This was the exact same thing I heard and saw when the strange swarm of black and blue showed up, the static, the ringing. I continued to flip through the pages and stopped on one when a sharp pain entered my skull.

The ringing was back, this time stronger than before. I looked up and saw the reason why. The entity that killed my team from the inside out was hovering menacingly, about five feet away from me. I looked down at the note that I landed on during my flipping.

"God help me, I think I've seen the Walrider."

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you think. Leave a nice review in the box below, and if I get at least one, I'll add another chapter today. But go easy on me, I'm a little sensitive.**

**Denali Prime out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I finished Whistleblower, and it was awesome. I've never screamed so much in my entire life. Now, I'm playing it through again so I can get all the notes and documents. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Without thinking, I grabbed Miles' notebook and camera, storing them safely in his bag. I picked up his body and slung him over my shoulder before bolting in the opposite direction of the Walrider. I heard him shriek as I ran, nearly slipping on a slab of skin and spilled blood. Now, I was heading in the direction I came, trying to get as far away from the asylum and the Walrider as possible.

As I neared the exit, I practically felt the Walrider reaching out for me. My vision blurred as the static appeared in my vision again and the sounds became louder. When I was sent to Mount Massive, I was given a document on the basic information of Project Walrider. It said that the Walrider himself could not leave the building outside of a host. As soon as I pull off from the building, I was home free. I wished that I could say the same for Miles, but he died in the asylum. In this sort of place, his soul would never be put to rest.

The door was already open, that of which, I was thankful for. It made it easier for me to get to Miles' jeep. I saw it trying to find the entrance, but I didn't want to believe that it belonged to my baby brother. A thick fog filled the morning air, making it harder for me to see. To get to the jeep, I would have to run pretty far. The noises and the static had almost disappeared. I looked back and didn't see the Walrider, leading me to believe that he had lost me in the fog. Hopefully, I wouldn't get lost either.

I slowed down and finally came to a stop, panting and reaching for Miles' body. I grimaced when I saw that his blood had seeped through his multiple wounds and gotten onto my military attire.

The asylum was getting to me. I thought I heard a groan and as far as I could see, it was only Miles' and me. Wait, Miles was the one that groaned. Taking in a breath, I looked at him and saw him smile weakly. How he survived seven gunshots to the chest, I would never understand.

"Nick," he groaned. Even though he was speaking now, I knew that he would probably die in a few seconds. "Take the camera…" he paused to take in a breath and cough up some blood. "… and my notes… use that to take the bastards down."

I sighed and choked back a sob. "What the hell were you doing here, Miles?"

"I got… a tip off… the whistleblower's probably dead from that shit storm, but…" he trailed off and I could see why. His chest stopped rising and falling and his heart finally stopped beating. Miles was dead and my heart ached. I didn't want him to die here. Why would anyone want to die here? At the sound of footsteps, I tensed and looked for my gun, only to remember that I had left in the asylum. But I had heard the stories. For some of the Variants, even ten gunshots wouldn't take them down. The captain thought that he and his group could fight them with weapons and they ended up being slaughtered, the captain himself impaled on a pipe from who knows where. I wasn't going to try to fight, but I wasn't dying here either. Miles had to be brought back home and I had to explain to Mom and Dad what happened. I felt around his body and found the keys to his jeep. I wanted make sure I had them on hand so that I could drive away as fast as possible.

"Hey! It's one of them! They'll try and kill us! Get him!" I heard someone yell. I whirled and saw three Variants coming at me with things they must have found on the asylum grounds to use as weapons. Repeating my earlier movements, I grabbed Miles' body and slung him over my shoulder, making sure to run away from them but not in the same direction I came. The Variants called after me, saying things that made no sense or threatening things that arose from the anger they felt at Murkoff's mistreatment. It didn't matter either way, so I kept running, looking for the jeep that would take us home. The asylum grounds were extensive, covering a few acres. It would take me a while to find it, but I had to get away from them before they killed me too.

After a few minutes a running, I realized that I was going in circles. The fog was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, and it distorted my vision. I could barely tell left from right. To keep from continuously running in circles, I decided to take a straight path and that led me to an open gate. I sighed in relief when I saw how close we really were to the entrance of the asylum and a flash of orange-red caught my attention. It was the jeep!

'Yes, yes, yes!' I yelled inside my head. But when I saw the gate, I muttered a few curses. It was closed and locked and the door to the gate controls was barred down when we answered the call for help. By now, I was beginning to tire, but I was almost there. Finally, I reached the jeep and opened the door, climbing in as fast as I could. When I shut the door, I made sure to lock it and saw that my pursuers were no longer there. 'They must have lost me.'

After laying Miles' body on the back seat, I took the keys and put them in the ignition, hoping that there would be another way to leave the asylum grounds. The entrance that we took was on the other side and driving there would be no walk in the park.

A few minutes after reaching the jeep, the fog had cleared up significantly, and I could see a lot better. There was no sign of a Variant nearby, so I put the jeep in gear and began to drive in the opposite direction of the gates. Ramming them wasn't an option; there was too much of a risk. Hopefully, I would be able to get to the other side of the asylum and leave the way we came safely.

The ride to that side of the asylum was, as predicted, no walk in the park. I didn't see any Variants, but the road was bumpy, due to the fact that I was probably driving over some bodies that I really did try to avoid and the fact that the topiaries and bushes were disheveled or destroyed and their branches littered the grounds made the ride a lot less gentle than one would want it to be. I knew that the jeep wouldn't fit through the gate, so I settled with driving around. Eventually, I did find the exit that I ran through trying to get away from the Walrider and saw the vehicle me and my team used to get here. The light of sunrise poured into the window and blinded me for a second, but my eyes finally adjusted.

I—we were finally on the road home.

* * *

**It's a little short, but it's not over yet. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP and thanks for the reviews! And about the body: I didn't want Nicholas to be too rough with Miles' body, but considering his situation, it was what I put. The more interesting stuff will be in the next few chapters, so stay tuned. I won't be gone long. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.**

**Denali Prime out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Hard to juggle between three fics. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

When I brought Miles to our parents' house, I swallowed hard as I sat in his jeep. Our mother, Abigail, came out of the house, recognizing the burnt orange paint of the vehicle. It pained me to see how excited she was to see Miles. I got out of the car and she looked confused, but smiled nevertheless.

"It's my little soldier," she gushed. I forced a small smile and walked into her embrace, biting back the tears. "Why do you have Miles' jeep?"

And I nearly broke there. I explained what happened to her and our father, Daniel. When my mother started to cry, sob, and weep at the loss of her son, it took all I had to not join her. I made some calls and let all of his close friends know, notifying his girlfriend first. When I was done with that, I finally let a few tears escape me. I expected my father to look at me with accusing eyes for the rest of his life. It was partially my fault. But he didn't. Instead, he gave me a look that said he knew how I thought he would feel, but he really didn't.

The funeral was held three days later, and per his request, his body was cremated. I allowed myself to mourn for another week after that before pulling myself together and watching what happened. Miles gave me his notes and his camera before he died, saying that all the information to bring Murkoff down was on tape, as well as in the notes and documents that he collected while he was there.

I was still puzzled and angry about the fact that he was there at all. But I guess he didn't know what he was in for. My team was and always had been fully aware of what was going down at Mount Massive, but we were never allowed to speak of it. And that cost me my brother. I would have told him not to go had I known he was going to, protocol be damned.

As I sat at my desk, I pulled the camera out of one of its drawers, as well as the notes and documents that were on his person. The camera had a large crack in the screen, from what, I didn't know. But I guess I'll find out.

Then, I began to watch the footage. It was horrific, from finding the room filled with decapitated heads "like bottles behind a bar" as Miles mentioned in one of his notes to having his fingers cut off by one of the head doctors. I tried to organize them in the order they were written, based on the footage that made me want to gag or hurl the camera at the wall. He even caught Stephenson's last words on camera. If this footage got out to the public, it would give Murkoff the hell they deserved.

Why am I saying this now? I've known for years that Murkoff has been treating patients this way. Using them for an old doctor's experiments, killing them or making them stronger, strong enough to murder almost all of the doctors and scientists in the building. At least someone had the common sense to reach out, even though it cost me my brother. We had been notified of a whistleblower on the grounds before everything went to hell. I wanted to meet and either thank him or strangle him. Hopefully, he got out, but I doubted that considering all the horrible things that happened only a few hours before he sent the message.

In the footage, Miles recorded all of his terrible experiences while in the asylum, including being constantly chased by that big fucker, Chris Walker, being stalked by two grown, naked men, being drugged by "Father" Martin, running from Trager and his damned bone shears, the same ones used to cut off his fingers. It was a wonder that he managed to survive all of that, yet sad that the ones that were supposed to help him were the cause of his demise. I shook my head and paused the video to look at the documents that were collected.

One of them was a profitability report and reading it left a bad taste in my mouth. How could they make so much money off of these people? It was sickening to know that I played a small part in this.

I continued to watch the video, knowing that it would only get worse. Some parts of it actually made me jump. Some of the Variants were too broken to understand what was happening while others were broken and angry enough to try and kill anyone that didn't seem like one of them. The body count was high and you could open a blood bank with all that was shed in the asylum or outside on its grounds.

Finally, the video came to an end. I chose to skip the amputation of his fingers and his murder. I'd already seen the latter once, in person. I didn't need to see it again.

I had enough to send Murkoff straight to Hell, but I was still worried about one thing. The Walrider was still in there. He couldn't leave the asylum, but there were still people there that he could brutally murder. Before anyone could do anything to help the people in there, the Walrider would have to be killed. We listened in on Miles and Wernicke's conversation when he called us in. He knew that Miles was there the entire time, and wanted to make sure that the secret was kept. But he also wanted the Walrider to die. He figured that if Billy was killed, so was the Walrider, but it didn't work and he was killed for the attempt.

I didn't know what to do to get rid of the problem. Project: Walrider was a gateway to a world beyond our own, allowing the Walrider in. All of it was too confusing for me, what with the Morphogenic Engine and the formulas. But they made a mistake somewhere and it cost the lives of several people.

This information would avenge Miles and everyone else there that didn't deserve to die. This information would be the revelation that destroyed Murkoff for good. But the Walrider would have to die first.

* * *

**I know, I know. It was insanely short, but I had to end it here because I have writers' block for this fanfic in particular. Anyway, leave a review if you want. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but it probably won't be soon… sorry…**

**Denali Prime out!**


End file.
